Happy Endings
by reviewgirl911
Summary: A fluffy one-shot sequel to A Greaser and A Soc set five years later. Audrey is in for a big surprise from Ponyboy days before her graduation. What could it be? Read to find out.


**Okay, due to popular demand, I am writing a one-shot sequel to A Greaser and A Soc. I was a bit apprehensive about writing a sequel since I had such a hard time writing AGAAS, but I figured I owed it to the people who liked the story, only my second story on the site at the time. Man, have I come a long ways or what. And now I actually understand what a one-shot is, or what smut means! Seriously though, I want to say thanks for all of the support and encouragement. I really appreciate your reviews. I love you guys, and I hope you enjoy this one-shot. It's set five years after the ending of AGAAS. Ponyboy graduated from NYU and is now a writer; he and Audrey are still together. Audrey is a senior in college. I don't own The Outsiders or any of its characters. I wish I did; the author is brilliant. **

Ponyboy's POV

I walked through the brisk New York winds, my hand in my pocket. Winter was at its end, and spring was approaching. The streets would soon be full of flower vendors and hot dog stands. There was so much I'd grown use to living in New York for five years. Yep, it had been five years. I'd managed to graduate in three, majoring in journalism. Audrey was a senior at Columbia, on the verge of graduation. She was majoring in business. We shared a small loft apartment in Brooklyn. I was working as a journalist at the holy grail of newspapers, The New York Times. It had taken a while, but I worked my way up from errand boy to news reporter. Darry had my first article framed and placed on the mantle.

The gang was doing alright as well. Darry had gotten his contractor's license and was getting some pretty impressive jobs. He was still single but now dating a lot more. Soda still lived with Darry and ran the garage with Steve. Business really starting booming when the Quick Zip closed, making their garage the only one in Tulsa. Steve had married Evie a year or so after I left. Audrey and I came down for the wedding. Evie had insisted on my girlfriend being a bridesmaid, and Steve asked me to be a groomsmen. The couple had a little girl and were currently expecting their second child. They still lived in the old neighborhood. Two Bit owned his own bar. He had promised he'd settle down by the age of thirty. "For now, though, I'm going to enjoy myself," he would state every time we asked him about marriage and a family. They all came to visit every month or so. I went back home for every major holiday. For a bunch of hoodlums, I'd say we did pretty good for ourselves I thought to myself as I fingered the velvet box in my pocket.

Audrey's POV

I woke up and rolled over to find that Ponyboy wasn't there. I looked over at the clock to see that it was 7:30 AM. He was probably out getting all five of the competitor newspapers he insisted on combing through. Ponyboy insisted it improved his writing. I thought he was just being a paranoid perfectionist. Even so, I was proud of my boyfriend of nearly six years. Ponyboy had worked his way up from intern errand boy to one of the top reporters at The New York Times. I had watched him the whole time, seeing how he obsessed over every assignment. At times, I got worried about how stressed he was, but a call to Tulsa always brought back the man I loved. Darry would tell Ponyboy how proud he was of him, Two-Bit would tell a funny story that would make him laugh, Sodapop would insist that his little brother get up and have some fun, and Steve would fill him in on the goings-on. After talking to the gang, Ponyboy would hang up the phone with a smile on his face. He then would put down his work and take me out.

I snapped out of my memories as I heard the door creak open. Sitting up in bed, I looked over at the figure walking towards me. "And where have you been?" I asked playfully. Ponyboy looked down at his feet nervously.

"I went out for a walk," he mumbled. Regaining his composure, Ponyboy looked me in the eye. "I have an important question to ask you. I was going to wait until your gradation, but I don't think I can wait another minute," he stated seriously.

"What is it?" I asked, curiosity peaked. Ponyboy was acting weird, and I wanted to know what was up.

"Close your eyes," he commanded gently. I closed my eyes and waited. "Okay, open." I opened my eyes to see Ponyboy standing on one knee, holding a small velvet box that he opened to reveal a gorgeous ring. I felt my jaw drop. "Audrey Toohey, will you marry me? I know we're both young, but I love you, and my life would really suck without you in it."

I smiled the biggest smile of my life. "Of course I will!" I shouted happily, grabbing my fiancé and kissing him hard. Ponyboy slipped the ring onto my finger. I looked down at it. It was really nice. I started to wonder how he could afford it. "Ponyboy, where did you get this ring?" I asked softly.

"Darry gave it to me after I told him I was going to propose. It was my mom's. He figured that, since she couldn't be there, we should at least have something of hers," he confessed quietly. I kissed him again.

While we were making out, something Ponyboy said stuck out in my mind. "Wait, the gang knew you were going to propose?"

"Yep," Ponyboy answered nonchalantly. "I also asked your dad for your hand in marriage, so your parents knew."

"And I was the only person that didn't know?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was going to wait until your graduation…" Ponyboy trailed off. I give him a smile that signaled that I was kidding. "So are you happy?" he asked tentatively.

"Very happy," I whispered, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "Want to celebrate?" Ponyboy gave me a smirk that answered yes. And as we celebrated our engagement, I thought about the past. Where we've been and where we're going. I remembered something I said about Ponyboy and I being an epic greaser-soc romance. Now he wasn't a greaser and I wasn't a soc; we were just two people in love living in the biggest city in the country. Everybody had grown up for the better since high school, and I couldn't be more grateful as I laid next to the man I loved. Never being a girl to believe in fairytales, I had to admit this was a pretty good ending.


End file.
